Protector
by GreenLavender
Summary: Amu Hinamori, a 14 year old girl who has been abused by her parents since she was 7. When her parents are finally caught, a family friend takes her in. The Fujisaki's. There, Nagihiko meets the pinkette and helps her start a new life. Nagimu. Read for Nagi and Amu!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! My new story is here! Poor Amu, I'm going to make her sound really depressed here. FINALLY A NAGIMU FIC! WOOHOO! So Nade and Nagi are going to be 2 different people just so Amu could have a 'gal pal'. So tied for first place was Protector and Who is She? 2nd place is The One Time and tied for 3rd was The New World, I'm the Parent of a What?!, and Corrupted. Again, do not take my ideas. I'll try to do them all if I can but I need to finish this and my other 2 fics and OMTTD is on a hiatus. Ew, Kukai and Amu are siblings. NO KUKAMU WAHHH! All stories will include Shugo Charas~~**

* * *

**Protector - The Protected**

Nagihiko woke up to the sound of opening doors. Still half asleep, he stared at his twin with one eye open.

"Nade? What are you doing here at-" Checking the time, his eyes widened, "1AM?"

"Shhh! There's someone down there! With mother!"

"Okay, okay, hold up."

Passing by Rhythm's egg, they walked out of his room and down the long halls. Temari floated next to Nadeshiko calmly. When they got to the corner, they saw their mother. As they crept closer and closer, they saw another girl of about the same age. She had long, carnation pink hair that flowed past her back and very pale skin. Nagihiko observed that she was rather skinny, more than Nadeshiko. But the fact was - Nadeshiko is quite slim. So for her to be even more slimmer and that pale was... Frightening. She had on a light pink, long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. Going across her chest was a shoulder bag strap. If you looked close enough, the shirt had small red stains. Unfortunately, the twins were very observant and they both raised their eyebrows while walking to the sofa.

"Hello, children," Their mother greeted. They nodded and turned to their mother with curious looks. She gestured a hand to the girl and introduced her, "This is Hinamori Amu. I think you remember her."

Nagihiko closely eyed the rosette and his eyes widened with remembrance.

* * *

**Flashback**

**9 Years Ago**

A 7 year old Nagihiko walked grumbly next to his sister. Another party. They had been invited to another one. He groaned in frustration but continued to walk with his family. They were going to a very wealthy man's house. They had 2 children, a girl and a boy according to their mother. The girl was 2 years younger than him and the boy was his age. She would play with Nadeshiko was what he thought.

They entered the backyard of the house which should NOT be called a 'backyard'. It looked like a park. There was a play set in the middle of the field of grass and a basketball hoop. There was also room to play soccer or just to run. Connected to the house was a large patio, where the parents were cooking food on the grill. The twins looked at the children wonderland while their parents left to meet the other adults.

"Kukai-nee!" Turning around, the twins saw a little girl of about 5 years old hugging a boy that looked about Nagihiko's age. The boy had messy, copper brown hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a green and white polo shirt with blue jeans. He held a soccer ball in his arms as he grinned at the little girl.

"Hey, Amu," He replied to the girl, ruffling her hair lightly. She giggled in response. She wore a white blouse under a green spaghetti strap dress that was decorated with fake, white flowers. Her golden honey eyes were filled with curiosity and wonder as they trailed off to the 2 siblings.

"Hi! I'm Amu! Who're you?" She asked, cutely rushing towards them. Nagihiko blushed and introduced himself, "Hi, I-I'm Nagihiko." Nadeshiko smiled at the young rosette, "And I'm Nadeshiko. We're twins."

The girl squealed, "That's sooo cool!" Kukai walked over then and Amu ran to him and pointed at them, "They're twins, nee-chan!" Kukai grinned and gave them a thumbs up with his free hand, "Yo, I'm Kukai!"

They learned more about each other. Amu's IQ was apparently very high and would be skipping 2 grades. Which meant instead of kindergarten, she would be raised to 2nd grade. Nagihiko was surprised at this. A 5 year old being in the same grade as him was rather unusual.

They spent the entire day laughing and playing together with innocence like the little kids they were. It was the last time they saw each other but he never did forget the Hinamori siblings. Especially the girl.

* * *

And there she was, all grown up. Her chest had developed, although still flat, but her curves made up for that. They were all in the right places and her figure was one that could put an hourglass to shame. Her bubblegum pink hair cascaded down her back and stopped around her waist. Her legs were long and skinny, ones that even models from Nadeshiko's magazines would be jealous of. Not that he looked into her magazines, anyway.

"Baya, take Amu to the bathroom to change please," Their mother asked the house keeper/nanny. Baya motioned for Amu to follow but she had a bit of trouble getting up. She wobbled a little and nearly fell but was eventually able to follow,

She sighed after the 2 left and continued, "Amu-chan will be staying with us for a while, children."

Nadeshiko was the first one to respond, "Why, mother?"

"It's her parents. They... Hurt her... Emotionally, mentally, physically, verbally and..." Their mother swallowed, "Sexually." Both their eyes widened to the size of saucers. "She hasn't lost her virginity, Kami forbid, but she's been... molested. Her parents are arrested for abuse so she's safe from them but she's still insecure. So she'll be staying with us for some time."

Nagihiko's mouth formed a small 'o'. Nadeshiko broke down crying while Temari tried to calm her bearer down. Rhythm came out in the middle of it all and asked Nagihiko what was happening but he received no reply. He was shocked beyond words could describe. He gulped before asking, "For how long has this been going on...?"

"7 years..."

Nadeshiko's tears flowed down even more as she hugged her brothers waist. Nagihiko's eyes turned into a glare and his hands turned to fists. "Excuse me." He stood and turned away towards his room. He stopped at the bathroom door and knocked. "Amu-chan?"

No response...

"I'm coming in. Okay?" He twisted the knob and saw Amu on the floor with her knees against her chest. She was curled up into a ball, her long pink hair surrounding her like a curtain. She wore a short sleeved green shirt that was way too big for her and reached her knees and past her elbows and black leggings. He sat next to her and noticed that she had stiffened.

"It's okay, Amu-chan. I'm here to help you," He comforted her, moving his hands to create circles on her back. She stiffened at his touch but relaxed after some time. "Let's get you to the guest room, shall we?" He stood up and reached down his hands to help her up. She stared at it, contemplating whether or not she could trust him. Then she stared at him with cute, golden orbs. Her face had no tint of pink and instead had an unhealthy pale color to it. Her face was small but none the less beautiful. A perfect nose and strawberry pink lips. She took his hands with hesitation and got up from the bathroom floor. He was surprised at how light she was. She had to be only around 80 to 90 pounds. Maybe even less. And for a 14 year old that was only a bit shorter than Nadeshiko who was only a pound or 2 under average, that was very light. She let him lead the way towards the guest room which had a very Japanese tinge to it. It was mainly green and white with a brown bed, closet, and table.

"You'll be staying here, okay, Amu-chan?"

She nodded and placed her bag on the bed. She bowed to him and he smiled, "Good night, Amu-chan."

_I'll protect you from now on..._

* * *

**Done! I hope that was good! Please R & R! Oh, and no, I did not take this idea from anyone. And you souldn't think about stealing it from me either -hmph-**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nagihiko woke up very late the next day - a Sunday. It was 10 AM when he finally decided to get out of bed. His chara woke up earlier than him, for once. Rhythm hovered above his bearer's face, laughing at how tired he looked. The long haired teen groaned and made his way out of his room. When he got to the kitchen, he yawned and on the counter chair with his head on the marble table. His sister giggled at his lazy form. She was dressed in a knee length pink skirt and a white t shirt.

"You certainly woke up late today," She commented on her brother's tiredness.

He shrugged back, "Where's Amu-chan?"

"She went to change to go home. She needs to get the rest of her things. Her brother's at her house, I suppose."

"Then why doesn't she live there? Not that I don't want her here, but isn't she more comfortable with a relative?"

"Mother said that she has to get used to being with other people so the judges sent her here. He's only 16, he can take care of himself but you've noticied how quiet Amu-chan is. Her brother also thought it was better."

He only nodded at his twin's answer and grabbed a banana from the green fruit bowl. Nadeshiko rolled her eyes an sat on a chair next to him. "Do you want to take her or should I?" He thought for a moment. _It would be a chance to be alone with her,_ His conciousness told him. "Uh, I'll take her," He replied without much thought. His sister smirked mischievously and whispered into her brother's ear, "Is there something going on between the two of you?"

His face turned a bright red as he shook his head furiously, "N-no!" At that moment, Amu came out with a lacy white dress with loose, long sleeves. It ended mid-thigh but black leggings covered her legs. A straw hat covered her head and she began to place white sandals that covered her feet. A black shoulder bag ran across her chest from the right to the left of her body. Nagihiko's face turned a brighter red color. He cleared his throat and said, "Uh, I'll go change."

When he got to his room, he let out his breath. _What's this feeling? _Rhythm was laughing hysterically next to Nagihiko and he glared at his little chara. "Don't want to keep her waiting, do you Nagi?" Rhythm laughed out loud before exiting the room. Nagihiko sighed and changed into dark blue skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a dark blue cardigan.

Nagihiko walked to the front entrance and put on his blue Vans where Amu was standing quietly. The summer sun's rays hit her face and made her look even more beautiful than she already was. This, however, made him even more nervous but at the same time, elated.

"Amu-chan!" He called, more excitedly than he intended.

She turned and looked at him with the same blank expression she gave everyone else. He smiled and took her hand in his. Amu put her head down but followed the teen towards the train station.

* * *

The ride was quiet but Nagihiko liked having Amu's company. When the train arrived at their stop, Nagihiko gladly took her hand again and followed her to the Hinamori mansion.

The mansion on the outside was glorious but what was inside was spectacular. Polished floors, luxurious furnishings, and high cielings made Nagihiko's mouth drop to the ground. Yes, his house was rather large but this was amazing. He didn't really expect Amu to be so wealthy. He had only been outside the mansion and only once. So when her enthusiastic brother opened the large doors, Nagihiko's eyes were wide open.

Kukai was a lot different than Amu, he observed. Kukai was outgoing and not too precautious, judging by the way he immediately opened the door without asking who it was. He remembered that Kukai was the same age as himself and Nadeshiko.

As soon as Kukai saw Amu, he pulled her into a tight bear hug. Amu gave a small whimper and he pulled away and apologized to his younger sister. She only walked away from him and went towards the stairs upstairs. Kukai sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Nagi, right? Unless it's Nade crossdressing as a dude." Kukai said as he walked towards the L shaped couch. Nagihiko smiled and sat down in front of him, "You remember us! Its Nagi, trust me."

Kukai gave a small smile before quietly saying, "That's going to be hard for Amu."

"Huh?"

"It's going to be hard to earn her trust after what_ they_ did to her." He sneered.

"Why did they do that?" He asked cautiously. Kukai close his eyes and asked, "Do you really want to know?" Nagihiko nodded before realizing his companion had close his eyes, "Yes."

"It's a disgusting reason but the reason was because of our youngest sister, Ami. She was 2 at the time you came and she slept early so you wouldn't remember her. When Amu was 7 and Ami was 4, those monsters sent Amu _alone _to pick her up from daycare. Ami was... how do I put it? Their Golden Child? Yeah, anyways, a car was speeding on their way back. Amu, being the older sibling, got in front of Ami. Amu fainted from blood lost and Ami got into a coma from shock. She was only 4. You'd think they'd be worried about Amu more but _no,_ their precious little Ami was in a coma without any bruises or scratches. Ami never woke up and they just decided to pull the plug. They vented their anger out on Amu, because she was the one that survived, while Ami didn't. I don't hate Ami but... Amu just doesn't deserve any of this. I'm mad at myself as well, though. I only found out 2 years ago. I came back from practice and was about to show my parents a new soccer ball but Amu was on the floor near her bed, trying to get up. I was horrified, being the 14 year old I was. And my parents were just in the kitchen drinking and eating. I always wondered why she stopped talking a lot. She never returned hugs or greetings after 4 years if I remember correctly. I'm ashamed that she took all that in and I didn't help her," He finished, copper hair covering his emerald eyes._  
_

Nagihiko felt a mixture of emotions. Pain, madness, and disgust covered his eyes. His hands balled up into fists and gripped on the fabric of the couch tightly. "Why..." He started, rage clear in his voice. Kukai only sighed in response. Rhythm looked angry as he stood on top of Nagihiko's shoulder. The teen across from him widened his eyes in surprise. "You have a chara?" Nagihiko looked up and widened his eyes. "Yes, this is Rhythm."

Kukai smiled slighly, "This is Daichi, my chara." Daichi floated from Kukai's back and gave Rhythm a fist bump. "Yo!"

"Does that mean Amu has charas too?" Nagihiko asked.

Kukai grinned, "Yup! They don't talk like they used to but they're fun to be around!" Before he could ask what he meant by 'they', Amu decended down the stairs with a small, pink luggage bag from behind her. Floating besides her was 4 little figures.

_4 charas?_

Daichi went up to the pink one and said, "Yo!" Before doing a complicated handshake. Nagihiko observed the pink one was a cheerleader, the blue an artist, the green a maid, and the yellow a singer. Rhythm followed Daichi and hugged each of them, earning a smile from the 4. The smiles seemed broken, as if they haven't grinned in awhile. Amu looked down and went over to the front door with shuffled steps. Kukai went over to Nagihiko and whispered, "Amu's a special girl, don't you think?" He smiled and nodded in response.

_Very special, indeed. _

* * *

**Protector Chapter 2! Nagi has officially fallen for the heroine! I always felt bad for Amu, always being second in line with her family.**

**READ AND REVIEW FOR AMU AND NAGI! WHOOP WHOOP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**There are Guardians. Easter is Good. Ikuto and Utau are part of the Guardians. They are all the same age, except for Amu who is 2 years younger. it's weird having Yaya older than her though o.O Iku's still a freakin' playboy.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was the first day of school for Amu. The boy's outfit was a white button down shirt with a black blazer and plaid green tie. They wore black dress pants and loafers. Nagihiko, being Nagihiko, wore his uniform precisely - making sure there were no stains or wrinkles what-so-ever. Nadeshiko ad Amu wore the girls uniform. It was a plain black skirt that ended mid-thigh; unfortunately for Amu. They had a green plaid button down shirt with long sleeves and a white sleeveless vest. Amu, being Amu, wore a black bow at the middle of the V-neck vest and black knee-high socks. She wore black combat boots to go along with her outfit. Her luscious pink hair was let down with a green X clip making a thin side braid with a few strands of her hair on both sides and pulling both back to tie them together. She had her brown bag in her 2 hands in front of her.

_I wonder how she's going to do in school...? _

**Flashback **

Kukai was willing to answer any questions Nagihiko had for him and he had _a lot. _

"Has Amu-chan ever been to school?" Was the teen's first question.

Kukai facepalmed, "Nagi, our parents were trying to make sure _no one _found out. Of course she's been to school!"

"Oh, right... Um, was she social?" Nagihiko asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Not really. I mean, you know how she skipped 2 years, right?" Nagihiko nodded in response before Kukai continued, "Well, I guess the other kids were... jealous? Honestly, I think she should have skipped, like, 4 years instead. That girl was the smartest kid in the school! I think they were going to choose her as the valedictorian but... You know the rest. Seriously, that didn't help her. She really didn't have anyone to protect her... Not even me."

"Hey, Kukai, if you don't mind me asking; Why didn't you call the police?"

Kukai froze with a mass amount of guilt in his eyes. "I... um, I... Well, you see... I-"

Amu's shuffled steps interuppted her brother's frustrating reply. In her hands were a batch of cookies with a rather proud clover chara next to her. Neither chara or bearer talked, so there were no introductions made... Well, until then.

"Oh, right! That's Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia!" The green-eyed teen exclaimed, changing the topic.

**End Flashback **

They walked out of the house and Amu swiftly held on to Nagihiko's blazer sleeve so she was behind him. He looked down at the small pinkette but she looked the other way. He smiled and used his free hand to grab hers, who was now beside him. A small, barely noticable blush crept on to her pale cheeks. They walked to school, hand in hand, with Nadeshiko giggling behind them.

_I may not know about Amu-chan, but will Nagi ever learn? _

* * *

**Lunch**

It was already lunch, and Amu had not made a single friend that day. She couldn't help but cling on to Nagihiko. She thought he would hate her afterwards so left him alone during lunch. She didn't eat lunch or even mutter a single word. As insecure as she felt, she knew he had to give him space. He had friends, she didn't. He probably pitied her; that's why he was being nice. In fact, the boy was one of the most popular person in the male population.

How she had not seen all the boys were drooling at her very prescence was beyond everyone.

She sat against a tree and gave each of her charas a piece of strawberry jam sandwich. Just because she starved herself didn't mean she would starve her charas. Amu started sketching in one of her most prized possessions; her cerulean blue sketchbook. Miki was silently watching her with a bright smile on her face. Amu drew an entire fashion line before the end of lunch; which, by the way, is less than an hour.

She was about to stand when she saw a familiar and froze.

* * *

**During the Same Time - Guardians **

The purple haired twins walked into the Royal Garden without their pink haired friend who 'mysteriously' disappeared after class. Yaya, being the over excited one, ran over to them in an instant. "Hey, did you hear about the new girl?! I heard she's SUPER DUPER PRETTY!" Yaya yelled while squealing at the same time.

"Yaya-chan... We know the new girl," Nadeshiko said with a sweatdrop at her friend's crazy attitude.

"You know her? Well, this should be fun," Ikuto said with a smirk. Nagihiko was fuming with anger that one of his best friends would try to hit on _his_ girl. _W-wait... _My_ girl? I mean... that _does _sound good... Anyways! _

"Do _not _try to hit on her," Nagihiko gave a hard glare to the cat boy. They all gulped. When Nagi or Nade were mad, it wasn't good.

"A-anyways, Fujisaki-kun, c-calm down!" Tadase waved his hands in front of him frantically.

"Yeah, chill man," A voice came from the door. The Guardians turned around to see a copper haired boy with bright green eyes A mischievously smirk was plastered on his face as he leaned against the garden door frame. He wore a plain white t shirt and blue jeans with some damn expensive green sneakers. Upon his head was a cap to the side. "K-Kukai!" Nagihiko stammered. "Yo!" Kukai replied with a thumbs up.

"Why, and how, are you here?" Nadeshiko asked the teen in front of them.

Kukai grinned, "I skipped! Where's my sister?" Nagihiko and Nadeshiko simultaneously replied, "I don't know; she just ran off." The twins stared at each other and bursted into laughter. Kukai shook his head in disappointment and turned to leave. "Ja," Was the last thing he said before leaving the garden.

"Who was that?" Uatu asked the twins. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko bit their lips. Did they do something wrong? _Kukai seemed rather disappointed... _

"If I heard correctly, he is the new student's older brother?" Kairi asked. They nodded and the green eyed teen's eyes widened, "The new student is sisters with Kukai S. Hinamori? That's incredible!"

"Huh?"

"Kukai S. Hinamori, also known as Kukai Souma. Hewon many awards for amazing athletic skills. He is advanced in all the sports he plays; the best in soccer, skateboard, basketball, football, and baseball. Family is Amu Hinamori, late Ami Hinamori, Midori Hinamori, and Tsumugu Hinamori. Hinamori-san has modeled before, do to her brother's extreme popularity, but that didn't occur often and she quit for reasons unknown. Their parents are extremely wealthy and they live in the Hinamori manor; which is basically a palace itself," Kairi finished. Nagihiko muttered under his breath, "You can take the last one out."

"We just met the world's most wanted soccer star?! OH MY GOSH I NEED TO GET HIS AUTOGRAPH!" Yaya yelled, getting up from her seat and ready to run.

Before anyone could get up, however, the garden's glass door opened once more with... Amu being held by Kukai bridal style. She was squirming but he refused to let her down. He looked straight at the twins who gulped worriedly. "Do _not _let her out of your sight; even for a _second. Understood?" _This sounded like a threat, in which the twins vigorously nodded in agreement. He set his sister down who turned away from him and glared. His only response was to glare back at the younger teen. Amu looked down sheepishly and her brother shook his head and patted her head. "Be good." Giving her a quick hug, he left the school grounds.

Amu shifted her weight, which wasn't much, from one foot to the other awkwardly. Being in front of the most popular people in school was nerve-wrecking, especially since they all stared at her until Nadeshiko broke the silence by walking over to the shy pinkette. "A-Amu-chan! These are the Guardians, Tadase-kun, Rima-chan, Kairi-kun, Ikuto-kun, Utau-chan, Yaya-chan, and of course you already know us," She introduced. Amu merely nodded and looked away again.

Nagihiko sweatdropped, "Uh... They also have charas, Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko looked questionably at her brother. It was then when he realized no one else knew of Amu's 4 charas. Four, small fairy like creatures floated out from behind Amu. The Guardians looked amazed. They heard of 2 charas but 4 was incredible. "They're names are Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia," He said, pointing to each of the said charas.

Before the Guardians could respond, the bell rang and the pinkette bolted out the door, Nagihiko quickly chasing after her and the rest dumbfounded.

* * *

**End of School **

It was the end of the first day of school for Amu and all she wanted to do was go home. She wanted to go back to the Hinamori manor and hide so she never had to go to this hell hole ever again. She still didn't even mutter a single word to anyone and neither did her charas. Kukai coming didn't help either. She never won to his glares, anyways. She was far to meek to do anything bad.

So when Nagihiko and Nadeshiko met her at the gates, all she wanted to do was cry. Nagihiko must have seen this because the next thing he said, made her feel better at the same time.

"Hey, Nadeshiko, go to the meeting, I'll drop Amu off," He said with a smile.

Nadeshiko shook her head, "We can't do that, Nagi. Mother is not home and you need to be at the meeting _and _Kukai... uh, commanded us not to let her out of our sights."

Nagihiko groaned. Amu looked down. She knew Nadeshiko was right but she didn't want to be rude and intrude a meeting.

"Than I guess our only choice is to bring her to the meeting, right? Let's go!" The girl was dragged away by the hand and into the Royal Garden; in which the Guardians were already seated.

"Nagi! Nade-chi! You came!" An ecstatic girl jumped up and down in front of them. She stopped and stared at the newcomer before smiling gleefully, "Hey, you're Amu-chi! Nice to meet you! I'm Yaya!" The pinkette's grip on the twin brother's hand tightened. Can she trust the girl in front of her? Probably not, right?

"Amu-chan, the meeting will be over soon, I guess you can look around the garden with your charas," Nagihiko said releasing her hand. She turned away from him and began studying the blossoming flowers. _She acts likes a cute kid... Well she is still 14... _

Oblivious to the innocent girl, the meeting was mostly about the pinkette herself.

"She should join the Guardians, she has 4 charas!" Tadase, the King, exclaimed. The twins shook their heads in unison. "No, I'm going to disagree. You don't understand what she's been through," Nagihiko, the Jack, replied firmly. Nadeshiko, the Queen, nodded, "He's right. Both of us only know a few details, nothing more, nothing less."

"Wait, what do you mean 'what she's been through'?" Utau asked, curious of the muted girl's story.

"We aren't in the position of saying so. It's her choice, not ours," He stated. He was going to protect her no matter what. She didn't need to get hurt more than she already had.

_Erase those terrible memories and stay with me._

_All our days will be filled with glee._

_Don't lose the trust that you have gained._

_And soon enough, there will be no more pain!_

_So follow me, I'll protect you._

_Because nothing in this world can beat us two._

* * *

**OMG I JUST MADE THAT POEM UP ON THE SPOT! Have I ever told you that I'm also a poet and a philosopher? Anyways, that was a teriible chapter. I think next will have a little more of Nagimu.**

**Ja ne~!**


End file.
